Recherche Looking for
by Eliznes
Summary: Buscando 2 largos años, y al fin encontrarla pero dudar si es ella; no es la misma personalidad de antes y tiene otro nombre, quizás su físico es diferente; pero aún tiene esos ojos color esmeralda, resplandecientes como el recordaba, sin embargo más allá de lo resplandeciente había tristeza y determinación extraña combinación pero él la podía ver claramente.


Ya no podía hacer nada, solo pensar en ella, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos...

"**_Nathan:_**

**_Si estas leyendo esto significa que ya te diste cuenta de que ya no hay nada mio en tu casa, se resume en 2 palabras: me mude._**

**_Lamento no poder decirte esto frente pero ya no tenía tiempo para poder hablarte sobre lo que estaba pensando hacer, yo se que piensas que fue por lo que te dije el otro día y que estoy huyendo para no escuchar tu respuesta (aunque no hayas pensado en todo eso), no, no es por eso._**

**_Yo quería explicarte que me iba a mudar pero era muy difícil para mi, incluso fue difícil escribir esta carta, aun así no te preocupes por mi no voy a vivir sola voy a estar con mi tía, se llama Valery, es la hermana de mi madre. La conocí hace unos meses y hace unas semanas me ofreció mudarme a su apartamento, obviamente si le dije a tus padres dijeron que no había problema. También me transferí a otro instituto, por cierto, me harías un favor les podrías explicar a los demás en el instituto, gracias._**

**_Disfrute todo el tiempo que me la pase contigo y en tu casa, fue divertido._**

**_Adiós._**

**_Con amor,_**

**_Elizabeth Stone._**"

Recordé algo que murmuró para si misma, creo que era algo de "_ya no tengo tiempo_" o algo así...ya veo ahora todo queda claro así que cuando dijo eso se refería a irse...

_-¿Eh? Parece que hay algo escrito atrás_-Voltee la carta- "**_no te preocupes por los sentimientos que tengo hacía a ti, por favor, olvídalos_**"

No podía aceptar esto todo paso tan rápido, no, esto no puede ser, cuando al fin se cuales son mis sentimientos ella se va de mi lado. No lo voy a aceptar, la buscare no me importa cuanto tiempo pase juro que la voy a encontrar.

La ciudad; ella esta aquí, bueno según por lo que me dijeron, aunque eso fue hace 2 años pero tenía que cumplir la condición que ellos me impusieron. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora...Bueno, antes tengo que ir a mi apartamento.

Pase un rato buscando el edificio de apartamentos afortunadamente no fueron mas de 15 min., es alto, creo que tiene por lo menos unos 10 pisos. Entre y fui directamente al elevador, oprimí el botón del sexto piso.

_-127_-murmuraba mientras buscaba el número-Aquí es.

Es grande, las paredes blancas si me da tiempo las pinto de otro color, todas mis cosas están aquí y ahora tengo que desempacar. Puse todo en su lugar, bueno, casi todo pero ya no se veía tan grande como antes salí al supermercado para comprar lo necesario para la comida, desempacar me había dado hambre muuuuchaa hambre.

En el camino de regreso medité sobre donde podría estar Liz pero habían muchas posibilidades y especialmente porque ahora estoy en la ciudad, sin embargo también habría más dificultad para encontrarla pues obviamente hay muchas personas viviendo aquí.

Subí al elevador, las puertas se estaban cerrando pero entonces alguien lo impedió, una señorita de cabello negro, corto llegando le hasta los hombros, usaba gafas de sol así que no podía ver el color de sus ojos, también usaba una boina violeta, un abrigo negro con violeta, falda con volantes igualmente violeta, y botas negras.

-_¡Espere!_-interpone sus manos antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran-_Perdón._

-_¿Eh? No se preocupe_-ella entra al ascensor y alza la cabeza.

-_...-_las puertas se cierran, se me quedó viendo ¿será que tengo algo en la cara?-_¡Ah! Cierto, este...piso 6 ¿Huh? ¿Usted también vive en ese piso? No lo había visto antes._

_-Bueno, es que me mudé recientemente._

_-Ya veo, bienvenido._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Nathan Castellwood ¿y usted?_

_-...Jaqueline Palmer._

El ascensor llegó a nuestro destino, ambos nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos apartamentos, yo estaba a punto de entrar pero una voz hizo que me detuviera.

_-Nathan_-me di vuelta-_Un gusto en conocerte_-dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, justamente como los de ella pero a la vez eran diferentes estaban llenos de tristeza y determinación, una combinación extraña pero eso es lo que podía ver.

-_Igualmente-_ella entró a su apartamento, simultáneamente hice lo mismo-_Hay posibilidad de que ella sea Liz, sin embargo también puede que no, después de todo el color de cabello es diferente, su mirada llena de tristeza y determinación; pero puedo teñirse el cabello y puede que le haya pasado algo malo o algo por el estilo. ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Si fuera ella me habría reconocido y si no lo hubiera hecho al instante que le dije mi nombre hubiera sabido quien era yo...Argh, de tanta cosa me duele la cabeza mejor me voy a dormir._

Me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, al principio me costo dormir pues todavía seguía pensando en las posibilidades de que esa chica llamada Jaqueline fuera en realidad Liz pero al final me di por vencido y deje caer en el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
